Ghost Cop : Danny Phantom( planned rewrite)
by lightangel16
Summary: Danny dies saving Ember when the G.I.W show up during a fight between him and Skulker. Danny is sentanced to serve time in Walker's prison but after 3 years locked away Walker offers Danny a opportunity to get out of jail it's simple enter the ghost police academy and become a ghost cop or serve his time.


Hello my dear loyal readers and reviewers I bring you a new fanfic that has floated around in my head for months I hope you all enjoy this. Once again I am sorry about not updating the stories but I promise while you are reading this I will be busy writing new chapters for the stories I don't know when I will get to post them but be on the look out of updates. So without farther ado I give you chapter one. -lightangel16

 **Chapter 1 : Phantom Prisoner**

 **~ Walker's Prison~**

" It's been over 3 years since I died and was captured by walker and forced into this small cramped dark square room he calls a cell I haven't seen the light of day for three days, but I'm getting ahead of myself let me explain how I ended up here it all started 3 years ago on Spirit week at school."

 **~Casper High school ~**

"It was a normal day for me running from Dash, ghost fighting, getting shot at by my parents, hanging out with my best friends Sam and Tucker, then going home and falling asleep on my bed and repeating the process over again but things went different. "

" I was sitting in math class trying to keep from failing when my ghost sense went off and Skulker and Ember phased though the ceiling causing everyone to panic and scream as they ran out the room , once everyone was gone two white rings appeared around my body turning me from black hair, blue eyed Danny Fenton into the white haired, green eyed ghost fighting hero known as Danny phantom."

" Ghost child I will finally take your pelt and prove to my girlfriend Ember that I am the greatest hunter in all of the ghost zone , this will be a one on one fight Ember is just here to watch" Skulker said as he fired two missiles from his wrists.

" I dodged the first one as it exploded making a huge hole in the wall and I caught the second one and hurdled it at skulker sending him flying though the wall and I flew outside to see him getting up from a crater in the ground as he stood up two missile launchers popped out of his shoulders and fired eight missiles each I dodged a couple and shot some with my ghost rays, until one hit me sending me into the ground causing me to skid across the parking lot and slam into a car before I could get up Skulker was above me with a green glowing knife in his hand but before he could make a move a green laser shot him."

" I looked over to see a white van and about twenty G.I.W. agents armed to the teeth in anti-ghost weapons and I looked over to see Skulker hightailing it out of there leaving Ember floating there, I watched as a anti-ghost net was shot at her and captured her before she could react."

"Ember let out a scream as the net shocked her I laid there up against the car unable to move from taking a direct hit from the missile, as I sat there I hear a G.I.W. member say capture the ghost boy and kill the other female ghost we can study her dead corpse back at base."

"I watched as a G.I.W agent walk up to Ember and pull an anti-ghost gun and go to shoot Ember and at that moment I mustered all the strength I had and raced towards her as I got closer to her everything started to go in slow motion as I hear the click of the gun as the bullet exited the barrel I suddenly felt a sudden sharp pain in my chest it felt like my entire chest was on fire then suddenly everything started to get very cold and my vision started to blur in and out but before I blacked out I made a ghost ray with the last bit of energy I could muster and shot the net that covered Ember allowing her to teleport away then just before everything went black I heard the sound of Sam and Tucker screaming then everything went black and silent.

 **~Ghost Zone Island of Judgement~**

" I awoke on a rock with a long line of ghosts and a large grey building with ancient carvings and two huge golden doors that opened every couple minutes as the line moved, I looked down to see three silver chains on me one on each of my arms and another on my body they glowed with a grayish blue and started to pull me towards the line."

" The chains pulled me as the line moved until I reached the golden doors and they opened and I was pulled into a room that looked like a courtroom with two large doors on both sides of what looked like a giant judge bench one door as red with Skull like handles and a black glowing chain going though the skulls holding the door shut as it rumbled as small flames shot out it's cracks, the second door was pure white with golden angel statutes holding a golden chain keeping the door shut. I finally looked up at the judge bench to see a large ghost man with long white hair, blue eyes, and a long white beard."

The ghost looked down at Danny and spoke in a kind and gentle voice " I am the ghost of judgement and I will decide the eternal fate of your afterlife on the actions you committed during your life."

"wait a minute I'm dead?" I asked.

"Yes you are." The ghost of judgment said as he showed me a screen that displayed my death and my lifeless body that had transformed back to Danny Fenton and all my friends and family crying .

" I stood there and started to take it all in and understand that I died and at that moment I stood there silent."

The ghost spoke again and said " Are you ready to start the trial?"

" yes I said and saw him open a large book that sounded like thunder when it hit the bench."

The ghost spoke up and said " from what I see here you have done much good I'm saving lives and helping others but there are some bad things that you have done like taking revenge on bullies who harassed you and have destroyed the town of Amity park many times in ghost fights, so as I look at the things you have done young Daniel I have come to a conclusion and your fate shall be put in probation and I will turn you over to Prison warden Walker who will have you serve your time in jail for your wrong doings and then you will be given a change to be paroled and allowed to make up for all the wrong doings you committed but if you mess up three times and do anything bad you shall be sentenced to eternal damnation." The finished saying as he pointed at the red door.

" Suddenly the floor opened up and the chains disappeared as I fell into a steel cage and saw the top close shut, I looked out to see Walker floating there as I was moved into a police van"

Walker smiled and said " I got you at like punk."

 **~ end of flash back ~**

"Now you know what happened and how I ended up here but now I need my sleep I need my rest for tommrow."

End of chapter 1

I hope you all liked this chapter please shoot me some reviews and let me know what you think also im only doing a POV for this chapter I wanted you to see things though Danny's eyes. So until next time take care.


End file.
